


Things Change

by VellichorEloquence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, F/F, F/M, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Internalized Misogyny, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance is a family man, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Not in Space, Omega Lance (Voltron), Plot Twists, Violence, Warnings May Change, also a mess, basically its not a physical thing, but omegas, omega lotor, omega shay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VellichorEloquence/pseuds/VellichorEloquence
Summary: Keith didn't know what he expected when he presented as an Alpha but being made a personal bodyguard to a engaged prince Lotor was not itIn which Lotor and Allura are arranged to get married as a peace treaty between the Galra and the Alteans and Keith is the poor soul who has to keep him safe all while battling his crush on princess Allura's personal servant.(Switches from Lance and Keith's perspective)I kinda really hate this fic but i'm tired and couldn't fall asleep so here we are





	1. Failure is Not An Option

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to flip from Keith and Lance's perspective so next chapter will me Lance

“For as long as the Altean and Galran empires have existed the world has been split into two categories: Alpha and Omega. Alpha’s were made for leadership and battle while omegas were more suited to raise and protect a family.  
For many years the Galra and the Alteans have been at war. Two species fighting over the planet. After millenia of fighting the war has finally come to end. With both great empires brought together by the love of Prince Lotor of the Galra and princess Allura of the Alteans.  
The tribes that once made up Altea have given way to large, towering cities and it’s people have finally begun to evolve. The few tribes that remain struggle to keep tradition as the younger generation gravitates to the city. With the change comes the breaking of tradition. While a hundred years ago alphas and omegas were forced to conform to their secondary genders nowaday the rules are far more lenient allowing marriage between two alphas or two omegas (though uncommon). Today omegas can make names for themselves as CEOs, actors, and even politicians instead of staying at home to raise a family.  
There are some who wish to change things to the way they were saying that the new generation of rulers have been to easy going. Your assignment is to pick a side and defend it.” Mr.Thace commanded before glancing to the clock and sighing “Make sure to complete your work by next week. You are dismissed.” Sighing as he spoke to a empty classroom. 

Keith ran a hand through his hair as he made his way towards exit. It had been a week since he presented and it was all he could think of. As a Galra alpha he would be expected to join the army and fight which was… less than desirable but what really had him shaken up was his brother, Shiro’s, reaction to the news. As a high ranking citizen and ex-military alpha he thought Shiro would be overjoyed that Keith would have to follow in his footsteps but instead he pulled keith into a bone crushing hug and walked away without saying a word, refusing to make any kinds of eye contact.  
It may have something to do with the Galra empire announcing an end to the war alongside the announcement of Prince Lotor’s sudden engagement to the Princess of altea, Allura, But if Keith really had to guess it probably had something to do with the new mystery women Shiro has been calling almost constantly. 

As Keith waited at the train station he shook his head he forced himself to change topics it had been only a few days since he had signed up for the Galran military and it would be another six months before they deployed him, and even then he wouldn’t be fighting now that the war was over probably just going to location to keep the peace, but he couldn’t stop the way his stomach churned at the thought of leaving. He was going to have to get over quickly because there was no way he would go into this looking like a homesick five year old at summer camp. 

By the time his train arrived he had thought circles around the whole thing. He wordless pulled out his headphones and sat down, letting the music take him far away from his thoughts.  
Keith groaned stretching his neck as he stood in the elevator waiting impatiently as it took him to his and Shiro’s shared apartment on the top floor. He really shouldn’t have fallen asleep on the train, or he at least could have found a better position the alpha’s neck would be sore for the next few days and he was planning on complaining the whole time. Screw the train. What made it worse was knowing he could have avoided it all if he hadn’t failed his math test and gotten his motorbike taken away. 

Throwing open the door Keith readied complaints to launch at Shiro over his punishment only to be frozen by the sight in front of him.  
Shiro sat on the couch his head in his hands. Now usually seeing your adopted brother in such a state would be cause of concern enough but when your living room was also filled by 3 Galra soldiers things like that tend to get overlooked.  
“Shiro?”  
Shiro’s head flew up relief and anguish mixing on his scarred face.  
“Keith i’m sorry I had no idea. You have to trust me on this one when I say there is no way around this. I tried I promise.” He pleaded, hesitating as if deciding if he should say more.  
It didn’t matter as one of the soldiers stepped between the two.  
“Keith Kogane You have been chosen to protect Prince Lotor until the day of his wedding. Please pack your bags and report immediately.” 

Shit.

\----------

“Shiro I have school I can’t just leave! This doesn’t even make sense why would they choose me of all people?!” Keith yelled, incredulously. Now that they were alone ( the officers had given them a moment to talk) he could finally have a moment to freak out.  
“I know I know and I have no idea. It was most likely your relation to a high ranking officer but other then that I have no clue. I promise I’m doing everything I can to figure this out. So just stop yelling at me.” Shiro snapped rubbing his temples before continuing “Im sorry just please you have to understand that I have about as much information as you do.”  
“You’re right. I’m sorry I just… how could this happen? I only enlisted a few days ago! I shouldn’t be deployed for another few months! Isn’t there some way we can clear this up? He pleaded. Sure Keith have enlisted because he was an alpha but that didn’t mean he was signing up to babysit a prince while he got ready for his wedding.  
“Keith don’t you think i’ve tried? I want this to go away just as much as you do but I can’t override a command from Zarkon.”  
“Woah woah woah. Did you say Zarkon, as in the king of the entire Galran empire, Zarkon. Keith asked out of pure shock.  
Shiro gave what seemed like the a hundredth sigh since this conversations started.  
“Yes it seems to order has come from Zarkon himself requesting you to guard his son.” 

Keith was so utterly screwed.

\-----------

As keith walked to the end of the grand hall he couldn’t help feel that he was sealing his fate. Not only was he about the meet the king but he would be spending the next month leading up to the wedding with prince Lotor. It goes without saying that by the time he made it to the end of the hall he was shaking.  
He kept his eyes planted to the over polished floor as he bowed to the king  
“Your highness” he said repeating what he had seen on tv hundreds of times.

“So this is the brother of my champion. I thought you would be taller.” King Zarkon’s voice echoed across the large hall as he stared keith down with a look of disdain.  
Keith blanched at his words. Was he supposed to respond? How do you possibly respond to something like that? To the king?!  
Apparently he didn’t have to as Zarkon continued -  
“It doesn’t matter. As i’m sure you are aware you have been assigned to protecting my son until the wedding as he will be staying in the capital of the Altean people for the wedding. Your job is simply to make sure no harm comes from him so the treaty can go over smoothly. Your mission is of incredible importance and failure will be punished severely, but I doubt you will fail. Am I correct to think this much?” Zarkon’s eyes glued to Keith seemingly searching him for flaws. It caused a shiver to go down Keith’s back.  
“Yes your highness” Keith answered firmly. There was no going back after this.  
“Good. Take him to my son’s chamber and fill him in from there” the king ordered.  
As Keith followed the soldiers out of the great hall he heard the king over his shoulder  
“Do not fail me Kogane.” His voice so threatening that keith had to take a second to remember how to breath.

Failure was not an option and Keith would do everything in his power to keep it that way.


	2. The Past Gives Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance says goodbye to his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is uneventful also oops social commentary!

\---------------  
Chapter 2

 

Lance had never been more excited in his life. This was his chance to get out of the village. Don’t get him wrong he loved his family and the craziness that came with it, but the letter he held in his hands could change his life. Would change his life. As he read the letter for the third time he had to stop himself from squealing. 

“Lance Mcclain has been chosen to serve underneath the royal princess Allura till the day of her wedding.  
-Signed the royal family of Altea\

Taking one last look at his shared room he had to take a deep breath. This was all Lance had known his whole life. Memories of his nephews and niece running around causing chaos, his mom cooking over the stove, his father coming home from work, all the memories that came with his childhood. Taking a deep breath he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out.  
His family was already waiting outside to send him off. It wasn’t everyday that their youngest goes to work at the palace. 

The brunette was immediately tackled to the ground by his younger family members  
“Uncles Lance! Uncle Lance are you gonna be a knight?” Emilia, his 6 year old niece who had just started her princess phase, gushed excitedly while pulling at his shirt in earnest.  
Lance couldn’t let this perfect opportunity slide  
“Of course! Your uncle Lance is gonna be the best knight of all the land! They’ll throw parades in my honor, and you my beautiful will be my princess!” Lance concluded. The smile on her face was worth the beating

“Don’t put lies in her head!” his sister yelled, smacking him in the back of the head affectionately “Now this brave knight better start saying goodbye or he’s going to to miss the shuttle.”  
Standing up Lance brushed off his pants before giving a sheepish smile. Opening his arms with a grin  
“Whose first?” 

After what what felt like an eternity of hugs and endless promises to stay in touch or bring back souvenirs there were only two hugs left to gives. Lance stood in front of his parents in silence, how do you tell your parents how much you love them? How much you’ll miss them, how grateful you are for everything they’ve done for you, how you’ll never be able to repay them? The answer is you don’t. 

As Lance hugged his mom and dad for the last time for what would be months it was like all his doubts and fears about this whole thing came crashing down around him.  
“Mama…” Lanced sobbed holding his mother tighter  
“I know mi hijo, I know” his mother consoled as his father pulled them all closer to his broad chest.  
“Mama, papa it’s time for Lance to go” He his sister say gently.  
The tears that tracked paths in Lance’s parent’s proud face made him want to sob all over again.  
“Were so proud of you Lance. Don’t ever forget we’ll be right here when you get back with a plate of garlic knots.” his usually quiet father reassured, steady hand on his shoulder grounding him in the moment.  
“You’re going to do amazing hijo!” His mother declared pride evident in her steady voice. Laying her hand against his cheek Lance knew this meant the world to his mother. She had raised him to be responsible and hardworking, and to know that he was making her proud meant more than any letter could.  
As Lance walked onto the dusty shuttle and stole a glance at his family for the last time he knew that he would never be ready to leave. It was now or never and he prayed to every god out there that he had made the right choice as he took a seat on the back of the overcrowded bus. 

 

\----------------

 

Lance had been the center of attention growing up. He was the baby of the family and he used it to his advantage as much as he possibly could. It was hard to live in his such a huge family, the fight for attention became harder and harder as he grew. He worked his talk off in school to keep his grades up. He told everyone in the village (admittedly not that many people) that he was gonna grow up and be a soldier like his father had been. He was a show-off, a class clown, and most of all a trouble. His life was all planned out. He was gonna grow up, be a soldier, settle down with a wife or husband, and have kids. That all went out the window when he presented as an omega. 

He had presented early at the young age of 14. His whole life he was so sure of everything, he had never even considered the possibility of being an omega. It was like the world was ending, he didn’t want to go to school, he didn’t want to go outside his room, he didn’t even want to wake up in the morning. This went on for about a week before his mother finally got tired of his moping and barged into his room.  
“Mijo why are you acting as if your world has ended? Your mother is an omega! Does she seem any less capable as an alpha? She had yelled angrily “You have no right to act this way.” She said softening her voice as she sat next to him on his bed “You have been given the most important job: you care for everyone around you. While the alpha rushes around trying to fight everything in sight you will be keeping everyone together, protecting your pack.” She gave him a small smile “You should have seen what a mess your father used to be before I wiped him into shape. That is the job of an omega. To care, to help, and to hold people together.”  
Lance would never forget the look on his mother's face as she tried in earnest to help him understand the gift he’d been given. He was not weak he was just strong in other ways. Looking back he wished he had realized a lot sooner that he was better off. 

Staring out the bus window he watched as the village he had spent his whole life in got smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a dot on the horizon. He had committed to memory every last detail from the deep blue of the ocean to the way the sky lit up at night, covered in bright star. The small village would always be home for him no matter how far away he was.

Lance would miss his family but this was his chance to prove to everyone that Lance, an omega, could do it. He would prove everyone wrong and he couldn’t wait to see that look on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I promise the next chapter will be more entertaining!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


	3. Royal Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OooOooO prince Lotor + Keith background

Chapter 3  
The walk to prince Lotor’s room was silent. A heaviness weighed in the air as Keith made his way through the maze-like halls that made up the dark castle. The guards that currently walked shoulder to shoulder behind him looked just as uncomfortable as he did. It made him want to strike up a conversation

'You come to the palace often? How is babysitting the prince treating you? How’s the wife? Little ones doing good?' 

Not exactly the most professional thing but the thought has Keith suppressing anxious giggles. Giggles how un-alpha of him. 

In all honesty becoming an alpha hadn’t changed his life in the slightest. His plans could stay the same, his goals, his views, everything. He wasn’t happy about it but he definitely wasn’t upset. Of course he was excited he was human after all it just didn’t really affect him; people didn’t treat alphas as differently as they did omegas who were smaller and weaker and in constant need of attention. Not that Keith could say he’d interacted with many omegas in his lifetime.

Keith was pulled from his thoughts as he almost slammed face first into a door.  
“Soldier Kogane we have arrived at prince Lotor’s quarters.” The soldier on the left addressed him blankly.  
“Oh” was Keith’s most eloquent answer

With as much drama as possible the doors slid open to reveal a dark room.  
“Prince Lotor soldier Kogane has arrived. You’ll be departing shortly.”

As the Galran prince sat up from his ridiculously large bed the first thought that crossed that Keith’s mind was how beautiful the man was. His high cheekbones and sharp jawline gave him a true sense of royalty. Long lavender hair flowed down his shoulders in waves framing his face perfectly. He looked almost angelic. 

That view was quickly crushed as the man spoke  
“I had always thought my father wished for my death but I never imagined he’d make it this obvious. With him as my bodyguard I would be better off making the trip with a target on my back.” The prince stated calmly as he rose from the bed and began to make his way towards the dresser. You would have thought he was just making an observation was it not for the way his eyes sparkled at the indignant look Keith gave. 

“I’ll have you know i’ve been training under my brother since I was a child. You’ll be perfectly safe thank you very much” Keith responded almost forgetting his was talking to the prince. Had he been talking to anyone else you could be sure he would have far more choice words.

The princess’s eyes watched him the in reflection of the mirror. Cold, curious, calculating, as if he could read Keith’s whole life with a simple glance.  
“Ah yes my father’s grand champion how could I forget my apologies I would never mean to offend my big strong alpha protector now would I?” he spat out the word alpha as though it was poison. 

It was common knowledge that the prince was an omega. An embarrassment to the royal line. Keith almost pitied him; of course he would resent the reminder that he was an omega in need of protection.  
“Now leave. I require time to get ready, and you require time to learn how not to stare.”  
Or he was just an asshole. 

\-------------

The marriage had been good news to the two kingdoms. Both were at their limits, struggling to keep eachother at bay. Lotor should be happy; he gets a mate and a chance to secure his place on a throne. His life was set in stone. Everything about it made Keith’s heart burn with bitterness. 

As he sat alone in the hallway waiting for the royal pain in the ass to get ready he took a second to think through just how screwed he was. Keith had taken the liberty of making a list:  
He had no clue what he was doing  
He didn’t know how to act  
If he messed up he’d probably end up dead or in prison  
He was definitely going to mess up  
He had known the prince for less then a second and already wanted to strangle him  
Not very reassuring.

The automatic door gave a heavy hiss as it opened revealing prince Lotor in all his overconfident glory. Behind him stood two servants lugging what had to be 10 or more bags. Lotor himself was dressed in his armour with a cape for dramatic affect. He looked more ready for a battlefield then a week long trip. His grey and black armour made him blend in with the castle around him.  
“Well it seems you’ve learned nothing. If you’re done staring lets get a move on I have a princess to marry.” He said as he swept through the hall with a glint in his eyes as if- no as he did own the place.

Keith followed behind much to the chagrin of his inner alpha. His senses told him to take lead. This was going to take some getting used to.

\----------------

As expected king Zarkon was nowhere to be found the prince Lotor departed. Keith made sure to scan the crowd for dangers before leading the prince to the small ship waiting at the entrance of the portal. 

The crowd itself was huge full of Lotor’s loyal fangirls. Keith mentally groaned but Lotor on the other hand was grinning at a chance to show off. He flaunted down the stairs bowing and blowing kisses as he went. Keith was sure he’d seen some guy faint.  
“The next time you see me I’ll be a married man! Prince Lotor the omega who single-handedly ended the war! You’re welcome!” The prince gloated as he stepped into the ship.  
The crowd cheered holding onto every word he said. Keith could only roll his eyes as he stepped in afterwards. Lotor’s smirk was filled with pride as he settled into his seat.

As Keith moved their luggage into it’s compartment he took the time to assess the ship. It was small most likely made for speed not defence. What it lacked in size it made up for in comfort. Being Lotor’s private ship he couldn't say he doubted it. 

He had been given a handgun in case of an emergency (not that it would make much of a difference in the case of a full on attack) but he had made sure to bring his knife. Keith had learned multiple different fighting styles and knew how to use a plethora of different weapons but he had always felt best with a knife in his hand. The knife had been given to him by his father before disappearance. 

The half-galran traced at the pattern out of habit. It had been years since his mother died and his father had dropped off the face of the planet. The pain had faded over time but he doubted the sting would ever really leave. His mother died serving the galran empire when he was three but he could remember bits and pieces. Her face as she rocked him to sleep, her laugh, and her vivid purple eyes. In some ways his father leaving had been less painful. The pain being replaced with bitterness. He couldn’t help but wonder if how different his life would have been if his father had stuck around. Would he be on this ship now? Bound to protect a man he barely knew yet already despised? Questions that would never have answers. 

With a sigh Keith resigned himself to watching the dark towers of the galran empire fade into the dusty red of the desert blissfully unaware of the galran prince’s fierce gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever I've been super busy which is also why this might be even worse then usual!
> 
> I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this so i'll prob continue.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and commenting!


	4. First Meetings

\---------------  
Chapter 4

The Altean palace was in fact as incredible as it was said to be. A long bridge spread over the length of a chasm connecting the castle to the rest of the world. Four towering columns stand at each side of the main center palace. The palace itself was white with patches of glowing blue. All in all Lance was incredibly intimidated but even more excited. People moved throughout the streets as though it was nothing but he couldn’t seem to move his feet. 

Lance was knocked out of his stupor when a indimadating galran nearly knocked him on his ass.  
“Hey watch where you’re walking mullet head” He called trying to catch his balance.  
The galran glared as he turned on his heels and stalked back towards Lance who was now regretting his words.

Now Lance wasn’t one to be easily intimidated but the galran currently walking towards him with a look of pure insanity made him want to run back to the village and curl up next to his mama. The galran wasn’t tall but he held himself with confidence creating a illusion of height. Dark hair fell down to his shoulders in a haircut that Lance could only wish stayed locked away in the 90s. His dark soldiers armour was the only reason Lance had assumed he was galran other then that he looked human. The galran’s confidence was as clear as his anger as he balled his fist ready for a fight. An alpha. Great. It was simple to say that Lance was scared but there wasn’t a chance that he was going to stand down. So he stood tall and silently prayed for his life.

The galran soldier was only five feet away when a taller figure placed a manicured hand on his shoulder. Lance took an unconscious step back from the pair as his eyes scanned upwards. He would have thanked the man had he not looked up to see prince of the galran empire smiling back at him. Prince Lotor stood in all his glory looking at Lance with a mix of pity and condescending. 

“I advice we keep moving soldier Kogane I would hate to have to give my father a poor report” He said quietly his voice calm and threatening. Fear reverberated through Lance’s chest as the prince’s eyes raked up and down his figure.  
“And I advice you watch where you’re going” He said simply before turning around and walking towards the castle taking no notice of how the crowd of people parted around him whether out of fear or respect Lance wasn't sure.

The alpha gave lance one last glance before following the prince. Those purple eyes making a home in Lance’s head shaking him to his core.

\---------

By the time Lance finally stood in front of the castle his head spun. Between the cramped streets, his encounter with the galran, and freaking prince Lotor he was ready to take a nap. 

No he had a reason for coming to Altea. He had been asked to serve under the princess and he would. 

Commanding his feet to move Lance walked through the doors of the Castle of Lions. People raced past him arms filled with maps and diagrams. The Alteans were known for their advances in science and reason. Another one of the reasons Lance had wanted to come. He had been interested with what was beyond the planet since he was a kid. Dreaming of exploring space and discovering something that no other human, galran, or altean had seen before. 

As he moved farther into the kingdom Lance noticed that the interior of the palace was much like the outsides covered in shades of grey, white and blue. The farther into the castle he got the more intricate the designs seem to get. Architecture apparently was also a strong side for Alteans.

Finally Lance found himself in the front of a grand doorway with two guards standing watch on either side.  
“State your name and business.” The guard to the left barked, his monotone voice echo in the grand halls.

Lance anxiously rifled through his satchel searching for the invitation he was sure he packed.  
“Lance M-Mcclain here by invitation to serve underneath her highness until the day of her wedding.” Lance stuttered as he yanked the crumpled invitation out his bag triumphantly.

Looking from each other to Lance and back the soldiers gave a small shrug and pushed open the heavy doors. 

Breathing a sigh of relief Lance gave a nod of thanks to the guards and walked hastily into the circular throne room. 

Lance eyes immediately drifted to the three thrones in the center of the large rooms. King Alfor and his wife sat tall, elegant seemingly deep in conversation as they didn’t notice Lance entire. The only person who seemed to realize he was there at all was a tall red haired man who lit up upon seeing him.  
“Lance my good boy you made it!” He said excitedly as he pulled the omega into a unexpected hug.  
“The princess has awaited your arrival! Though you should know she has been rather… upset since the announcement of the wedding im sure you can imagine why!” The man said pulling back and giving his mustache a thoughtful twirl.

Lance gave an awkward smile his head racing in panic as he tried to figure out who the man was.  
“Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Coran the kings royal advisor” Coran said proudly giving a deep bow and a fancy hand twirl (which Lance refrained from laughing at).

“Nice to meet you Coran I-”  
Lance was cut off when one the doors slide open revealing the most beautiful women lance had ever seen. Her face was scrunched in a look of anger but that didn't change that she was stunningly beautiful. Sharp features framed her wide blue eyes. The mark of altean royalty stood proudly on her cheeks just below her eyes. Long white hair flowed past her shoulders. Her long dress gave her an air of elegance but couldn’t hide the fact that she was obviously powerful. 

Lance was in love. Shocking. 

“Ah here the princess is now! I’m sure she’ll be overjoyed to meet you!” Coran cheered clapping Lance hard on the back but Lance barely felt it only nodding along stupidly as his eyes glued to the princess as she made her way to her seat besides her parents.  
Lance’s mind seemed to turn to much as he made his way in front of the royal family lead by Coran. His heart stopped as all eyes fell on him. 

“Um uh… oh! Your majesty it is an honor” Lance stuttered give a week bow (and maybe a wink the princess). 

When he finally worked up the courage to look at the family he found the king and queen smiling kindly.

“Welcome Lance the kingdom of Altea thanks you. I assume your journey here wasn’t too terrible?” King Alfor asked kindly easing some of the nerves currently twisting into Lance’s stomach. 

“Yes my king. Though I didn’t expect the trip to be so rewarding.” Lance said slyly giving the princess a quick wink before turning back to the king (though not missing the indigent scoff from the princess) “I thank you for giving me this honor I will do all in my power to serve you and your family.” 

The king surprised Lance by giving a hearty laugh  
“I am sure my boy” The man said with sincerity “though I would keep your flirtations to a minimum my daughter has quite the temper” he added jokingly with another laugh. 

Lance grinned as he laughed along with the king all his nerves from earlier already forgotten. 

“I’ll try sir.” and he meant it (mostly).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much from reading. I'm sorry if this sucks
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
